


Stars

by SophChoph



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophChoph/pseuds/SophChoph
Summary: This is the ending chapter of Stars by MaddieWrites. Check that out first if you want to know what is going on!





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/gifts).



> Thank you to MaddieWrites for letting me write the next chapter to give these two the ending they deserved together.

1 month. One month had passed since the accident and Jack was still a wreck. At least he had gotten to tell Mark he loved him one last time, so the stars aligned on that side of things. But on the other hand they were as far apart as could be. Mark was dead and there was nothing Jack could do about it. The love of his life was gone. To make things worse, when Jack was going through Mark’s things after the funeral he found a ring. Not just any ring,  _the_ ring. The one that he now figured out that Mark had planned to give him that evening. That terrible evening. All Jack wanted was to see Mark one more time. To feel his arms around him just one more time. Every night he wished for the love of his life back but he never came. How could he though? He was dead after all. Jack always wore the ring in hopes of it all being a dream. Of him waking up in Mark’s arms and having Mark hug him close and comfort him back to sleep. But every day he woke up alone. Until one morning... he wasn’t. Jack opened his eyes one morning to find Mark standing across from his bed, just looking at him. Jack couldn’t find words. Was it real? Was he real? 

“I’m here Jack. I really am. Come see for yourself.” Mark asks with a smile as bright as day. Jack stands up very slowly and walks over to him. Once the two are touching he reaches his hand up and touches Mark's face. Then the tears came  

“You were dead Mark! I know it wasn’t a dream so how are you here?! I watched you die! I held you in my arms as you faded away. I was there when they put you in the ground. I was there every day for a week visiting you and bringing you a different flower every single day. You were gone! And then I found the ring and I haven’t taken it off since I did. How... how are you here?” Jack says crying with each word and leaning into Mark’s warm arms. 

“When someone wants something, I mean really wants something, it happens. You have wanted and wished to see me one last time ever since that day and your heart is so kind and pure that it came true. I’m back. And believe me I’m here to stay for a long while this time.” Mark says grabbing Jack and holding him tightly as Jack just kept crying. They weren’t tears of sorrow like they had been every day before. Now they were tears of pure joy and thankfulness to whatever had brought his love, joy, laughter, smiles, and sunshine back to him. 

“I love you so much Mark! Please don’t go.” Jack says nuzzling into Mark’s shoulder. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is how it should have gone! Poof Mark is alive and Jack has his love back. I won’t be continuing this considering this is the end. Thank you again Maddiewrites for letting me write this!


End file.
